


Impractical One-Shots

by DearMrCrayola



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMrCrayola/pseuds/DearMrCrayola
Summary: Just some one-shots for the wonderful Impractical Jokers.





	1. Chapter 1

You loved everything about him. From his germaphobic tendencies to the way he literally fell to the floor when he laughed to hard. Sal wasn't the definition of god on earth, but to you he was. Everyone around you from friends to family saw how much you cherished your best friend, everyone but him. 

You had met him when he was filming for an episode of Impractical Jokers. Q, Murr and Joe had spotted you sitting on a park bench, your earphones plugged in, relaxing in the afternoon sunshine, waiting for your friend. 

*flashback*

Walking over to the first bench you saw, you took a seat and checked your phone. Dana was going to be late, she text you 10 minutes ago that she was just getting ready as she woke up late. Typical Dana. Getting comfortable on the bench, you sat cross legged on the bench and closed your eyes. You had recently taken up meditation, it was a way to relieve the stress of your work and home life. Soothing music started to fill you ears, breathing in deeply you relaxed. First breath in 'one', first breath out 'two', counting right up to ten then starting again. Just as you made it to eight on the second set your earphone was ripped out of your ear. Your eyes shot open and you turned your head to find the culprit sitting next to you. Fists clenched and anger flaring you were about to scream obscenities until you caught the sight of him. All your anger washed away as you took in his appearance. Jet black hair styled up with hair gel, a neatly trimmed beard, slightly tanned skin, bright green eyes and an adorable lopsided smile. Before you could ask what he was doing he spoke up.  
"Hi" he smiled at you.  
"Hi" you said giving a slight wave and small smile of your own.  
"Penny for your thoughts? What are you thinking about today..?" He asked as he turned to face you a bit better.  
"I was thinking about how long it's going to take my friend to get here" you said, you didn't want to seem rude because he looked like a nice guy.  
"Do you want to know what I was thinking about..?" He asked. You raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Go ahead" you giggled.  
"I was thinking about...about...about how this bench didn't break, under your weight" he cringed as the words left his mouth.  
Outraged you stood up, fists clenched and you stormed off towards the entrance of the park. The guy got up and ran after you. Grabbing you by your shoulder and spun you round.  
"Look I'm really sorry" he managed to get out before receiving a lethal backhand from your part. "Okay deserved that, but please come with me I have something to show you" he asked eyes pleading.  
"Okay fine" you huffed and followed him back into the park, the closer you got you could see three other guys, with a microphone, a camera and a television set.  
"These guys here were telling me what to say to you" he mumbled.  
"'Tis true" a bearded man wearing a superman shirt nodded.  
"We have a show called Impractical Jokers and we were filming an episode that we'd hoped you'd be apart of" the skinny one wearing a strange bow tie spoke.  
"Oh erm yes..of course...I guess" you stuttered out. This was all happening so fast, you had literally been called fat, then shown that you were on a t.v show and would it be okay to air it all in the space of 15 minutes.  
"I'm Sal by the way" the one who called you fat spoke, sticking out his hand for you to shake, grabbing his hand you had told him your name. You the got introduced to the other guys, Brian known as Q, Joe, and James known as Murr. They were all lovely guys. Your phone buzzed in your jeans pocket. Pulling it out you had a text.

Dana  
Hey girly I'm here where you at..?

Quickly texting back your reply, you thanked the guys and left to find your friend. You met up with her and started to head to the little café on the corner opposite the park.  
"HEY WAIT UP!" You heard from behind you. You saw Sal running at you for the second time today.  
"It was nice meeting you today. I was wondering if I could get your number possibly..?" He smiled sheepishly.  
"Yeah of course" you beamed, he handed his phone over and you tapped in the number and name with a little smiley face and the location of where you met in case he forgot. You handed the phone back to him.  
"Thank you, i shall text you later so you can save my number" he smiled.  
"Bye" he shouted running off towards his group of friends who were whistling and laughing at him. Dana looked at you with an eyebrow raised.  
"And who the hell was that..?" She asked pointing to the spot he was in no more that 30 seconds ago.  
"I will explain over coffee" you held your arm out, Dana linked arms with you.  
"Shall we..?" You asked laughing.  
•••••••••••

"Hey, is anyone in here?" Sal questioned clicking his fingers in front of your face. You shook your head, your vision blurred and refocused on that man you loved so much.  
"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking" you mumbled rubbing your eyes.  
"What were you thinking about" he asked as he plonked himself on the sofa next to you. You were currently at his house having a movie night with pizza, crisps and chocolate.  
"Oh it's nothing" you sighed resting your hand on your fist.  
"It don't look like nothing" he started to sass you.  
"Don't worry about it" you waved your other hand in front of your face. Sal wasn't taking that as an answer as he lounged at you and started the tickle war. Attacking your sides first, you flailed about like a fish out of water, kicking and waving your arms about.  
"Sal...stop...it" you managed to breath out whilst laughing so hard.  
"No until you tell me what you were thinking" he snickered as he moved from your sides to your belly.  
"NEVER!" You shouted and tried to crawl onto the floor and away from him. He just followed you and carried on his assault. All of a sudden he stopped. Looking down at you with those bright green eyes.  
"What?" You asked raising an eyebrow at him still trying to catch your breath. All of that was blown out of the window as he leant down and gently placed his lips on yours. Your body took over as your mind was elated, the kiss was passionate, soft and full of what can only be described as love. A couple of seconds later he pulled back to stare at you, you were flustered and all shades of red. He smiled and spoke lowly.  
"I love you."


	2. Brian Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love DC but someone else loves Marvel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are your thoughts. I hope you enjoy.  
> If anyone would also like to request then do so, I am open to new ideas and constructive criticism.

The bell rang as you pushed your way into the store. You were as excited as can be, it was that time again. Old Glow Hollow, your favourite comic book store had just had a new shipment of your favourite comics and pop vinyl's. You spotted Rob behind the counter with his nose in a freshly opened cardboard box, and waving a piece of paper around in his hand. Bounding over excitedly to the counter, you slowed down as you neared, trying to be as quiet as anything. Stopping at the counter, you silently raised your hand and bashed the little bell sat next to the cash register. Rob jumped and banged his head off of the counter. Your laugh filled the store as an angry looking Rob rubbed the back of his head and stood to face you with a glare. 

"I am sorry Rob, I saw an opportunity and I took it" you spoke between laughing and catching your breath.  
"Don't you always" the brown haired male grumbled.  
"I heard via the grapevine that you have a new shipment today" you beamed at the man.  
"Yes, most of the comics have been put out already" he nodded towards the little section of the store that was labelled 'NEW'.  
"I shall take a look, thank you kind sir" you giggled as you took an over exaggerated bow with a flourish of you hand. Not wanting to look childish you walked over to the new section, although every fibre of your being was practically screaming for you to run. 

The bell above the door rang again, but you didn't notice as you were too engrossed in the newest edition of the DC Bombshells. You didn't notice there was a man standing beside you, until you tucked the comic under your arm and searched for another. The man in question leant in front of you to pick up the newest instalment of the Spider-man Series. As he leant forward you caught the smell of the man, he smelt wonderful. Trying not to seem like a stalker you softly inhaled. Wow I bet I seem like a right weirdo. Upon standing up the man accidentally bumped into you. He looked at you raising his hands in defence.  
"I am so sorry" he said. His deep voice sent shivers down your spine. You looked towards him and he was gorgeous. He was slightly larger than your average man with thick dark brown hair, a beard and dark brown eyes framed with dark lashes. You smiled softly.  
"It's no biggie" you waved him off. There was a slightly awkward silence as you continued to browse the selection.  
"I see you like DC" his voice made you jump slightly and you nodded.  
"Yes I prefer DC to Marvel any day" you laughed lightly.  
"How can you say that?" He placed his hands over his heart and looked at you with mock hurt. You giggled again and he stuck his hand out.  
"I'm Brian by the way, but most people just call me Q" he smiled. You smiled back shaking his hand and told him your name. You both went back to browsing comics and pop vinyl's. 

Once you were finished and had your arms loaded you headed back over to the counter. Brian followed closely behind. Placing everything on the counter, you smiled as Rob started scanning everything.  
"I guess that's your wages blown out of the window" he raised an eyebrow with a smirk plastered on his face.  
"Oi. You know that if I wasn't a customer you guys would probably go out of business" waving your arms everywhere.  
"Yeah, your probably right" he laughed bringing up the total. You stared at the total and bit your lip. Rummaging through your backpack, you found your purse, pulling out the money and placing it on the counter. Rob flicked through the money and raised an eyebrow at you.  
"You're three dollars short" he huffed as he looked at your worried expression.  
"Oh erm okay I'll go out some stuff back then" you said picking up one of the comics that you weren't to fussed about.  
"Don't worry I've got it" Brian said as he lent forward placing the three dollars on the counter.  
"I can't accept that" you whispered, loud enough for him to hear.  
"It's only three dollars, look if you feel bad then give me your number and we can settle it over lunch tomorrow" he smiled shrugging slightly. You giggled at how forward he was being.  
"Okay deal" you beamed. 

You waited for Brian to finish paying for his stuff and you both headed for the door. He was a gentleman and held the door open for you. You both stopped outside, pulling out his phone from his pocket, he handed it to you. You put in your number and name with a little emoji for effect, handing it back to him.  
"Well I thank you very much for you assistance kind sir" you giggled.  
"It was not a problem m'lady, I shall be going now but I will ring you later so you can save my number, see you later" he smiled and waved as he turned to walk off.  
"Bye" you called waving back at him. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks as you stared at his retreating form. Sighing softly you turned the opposite direction and walked back to your apartment. 

You were watching catch up episodes you had recorded of your favourite t.v show. Currently in your pyjama's, a plate on you lap filled with your favourite meal. Just as you put a fork full of food into your mouth your phone buzzed beside you. Typical. You placed you plate down and picked up your phone. You were a bit weary because it didn't show the caller ID, pressing the answer button, you put the phone to your ear.  
"Hello" you mumbled out between trying to swallow your food.  
"Hey, it's Brian from the comic store" his voice filled your ear.  
"Oh hey, erm how are you?" You spoke with a lump in your throat. You quickly swallowed your food and took a sip of your water to help it go down.  
"Have I caught you at a bad time..?" He laughed.  
"No it's fine, I just had just started eating dinner, it was a bit to hot anyway" you smiled softly. Listening to him chuckle. It sent another shiver down your spine.  
"Well I was just calling to ask you if you would still like to go to lunch with me tomorrow..?" He asked rather sheepishly.  
"Yeah sure, why not" you answered. You heard the sigh of relief and smiled again to yourself.  
"Okay, I was thinking the little diner down on east street, at 12..?" He asked again, this time with a bit more confidence.  
"Oh I love that place" you exclaimed a bit to excitedly. You idiot, you sound way to excited.  
"Good, I shall let you get back to your dinner and I shall see you tomorrow" you could hear the smile from his voice.  
"Okay, yeah I'll see you tomorrow, bye" you rushed quickly.  
"Bye" he chuckled then the phone cut off.  
You sat there with a massive smile on your face and fist pumped the air. This was your first date in ages, lets not screw it up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do have any requests or ideas then ask away. (: enjoy reading.


End file.
